Winter Red
by Fallaspark
Summary: Tegami can't remember her past, but it seems some one else does. How far will this person go to continue this game of cat and mouse? LaviXOC or KandaXOC can't decide


New fanfic! Yay! I hope you like this one, please tell me what you think.

* * *

She stared at the sky, snow slowly falling to the ground, covering her in a cold white blanket. She looked down at herself, watching the snow mix with blood. She had to admit, it was interesting to look at. _Am I dying? _She thought to herself. Her vision was blurring, even the snow seemed fuzzier. She tried to recall the previous battle. _Blood, screeming…demons, so fast, and a girl, laughing and cheering while I fought._ She tried to move her left hand, nothing. Was it even there any more? She took a deep breath,_ bad idea_, she thought, wincing at the pain. There wasn't panic in her stomach, no dread or fear either. _Do most people panic at death? Am I supposed to?_ She couldn't even see shapes anymore. That's when she noticed a black blob at the edge of her vision. It slowly moved closer, stopping right next to her and leaning over. It mumbled something. _What? I can't understand. _Something poked her in the stomach. she winced. The blob mumbled again, she listened harder.

"che."

Yeah, she definitely heard a che. The blob started moving away, soon it was gone. She was almost disappointed by it's sudden leave. She closed her eyes, feeling more tired by the second. Darkness started to settle around her.

"che."

She slowly opened her eyes. The blob was back. _What? Is my mind playing tricks on me while I die? _No. The blob was definitely there, and it brought others. Now there were four. _The black one, a red one, a green blob? And a white one…I think. _They all started to talk, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Her eyelids were suddenly very heavy. She closed them, and strained to make out what the blobs were saying.

"…name?…"

_Name…my name? Why do they want to know my name?_

"…your …name?"

"…Tegami…" She managed to force out her name, not really caring if they heard or not, just wanting to answer the question._ At least I did something before I died… _She thought before being swallowed by darkness.

"Well at least her arm stopped bleeding."

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at her surroundings. _Where am I? _She was in a small room, with a window, a chair, and a lady fussing around with some gauze, talking to no one in particular. _Am I…alive? _She stared at the only other being in the room, her brain still waking up. Trying to sit up, she found, was no use. As she fell back down on the bed, with a loud _**thump**_ and a wince. The woman was at her side in an instant.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Oh, uh, sorry to worry you." The girl answered slightly, confused. The woman saw her look.

"I'm sorry, you must be confused. You are currently at the black order, in the medical wing. I am the head nurse here."

"Thanks for explaining." She replied, smiling.

"May I ask your name?" The head nurse asked

"It's Tegami." She said, trying to prop herself up, and failing, again.

" Careful you'll reopen your wounds." The nurse cautioned, taking out some gauze and picking up Tegami's left arm.

Tegami looked at her self. Her arm was bandaged and slowly turning red. Her entire abdomen and other arm were also wrapped up, along with one of her legs. _Gawd, I look like a mummy. _She thought, sweat dropping.

"There." She said putting Tegami's arm down, and throwing away the bloody bandages. "All wrapped up. We should make sure you feel well enough for Allen and the others to visit you."

"Allen?"

"Yes, He's part of the group of exorcists that found you."

"Oh…One more question. How bad was I?"

"You were very close to dying, with very severe injuries. If I may ask, what happened to put you in that state?"

Tegami paused for a moment, what had happened? Her memories of it were a blur.

"I'm…not sure." The nurse looked at her sympathetically.

Suddenly, Tegami felt very dizzy and tired, not to mention a killer headache. But she didn't want to rest, she wanted to know what just happened.

_What are exorcists? Who's Allen? What's the black order? _These thoughts fought for room in her head, but she was too tired to ask. She lay back on her pillow starting to fall asleep. The nurse chuckled.

"Yes, you get some rest. We'll be waiting when you wake up."

_Really? that's never happened before._ She thought to herself, before falling asleep.

Tegami had to say, she was definitely surprised. When she woke up, besides the nurse, there were three other people in the room. A redhead, with a bandanna and eye patch, a girl with green-black hair, which reached down half her back, and a boy with white hair and a red scar. They were talking animatedly with the nurse, who looked over when she heard a slight moan and rustling bed sheets.

"Splendid! You're awake."

The redhead skipped over to the bed. "Hi, I'm Lavi." There was a huge smile on his face, as he bent down to get a better look at her. "Geez, you really scared us. We thought you had died by the time we found you!" As an after thought, he added, "It's a good thing Yuu-chan had stomped ahead of us." The other two made their way over to the bed.

"Hi. I'm Lenalee Lee." Greeted the girl

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you." Said the boy with white hair. He stuck out his hand, the girl stared at it for a moment, before answering.

"Tegami" She said, shaking his hand. "Um, who's Yuu-chan?"

"Well Tegami-chan, Yuu, the guy that found you, he is a very grumpy man who loves to ignore others. He's cold, mean and will kill any who annoy him. But secretly, we know he loves us!" Lavi winked as lenalee giggled and Allen shook his head.

_Charming. _She thought. "Anything else I should know about Yuu?"

"Yes." Allen intoned, "Never call him Yuu, if you do, you basically sign your death warrant."

"Then what do I call him?"

"Kanda" Said a new voice. Every one turned to see who the newcomer was.

"Yuu-chan! You came to see the damsel!" Lavi cheered (I used "damsel" as in damsel in distress, 'cause kanda is the one who saved her) running over to a man with long black hair held up in a ponytail and a sword at his waist.

'Yuu' looked about ready to kill lavi, but settled with a punch to the head. Lavi hid behind Lenalee and whimpered, poking his new injury.

"No." Kanda hissed, glaring daggers at lavi. "I came to tell her that Komui wants to see her as soon as possible."

"No! I demand she stay until I deem her fit to move." The nurse basically yelled in Kanda's face. "Tell Komui that I will not have one of my critical patients wandering around the order! Who knows what could happen?"

Every one stared at her sweat dropping, _Wow she's very…authoritive._

Kanda replied with a, tch, and left.

"No, I'm fine, really." Tegami said, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She immediately felt dizzy and weak, but ignored it. "See? I'm fine." She walked around the room, testing out her legs. Her legs and side hurt, and her stomach felt sore, but she could live. _At least I'm not dead._ At the back of her head, she felt an annoying buzz.

"Well," Said the nurse, thinking. "Fine, go, but if anything happens to her, tell Komui that I'll have his head."

"Yes ma'am" Lenalee answered.

"Good. Now you three go wait outside while I change her bandages."

Tegami watched as the three walked outside, talking with each other. _They seem really close, even Kanda looked like he belonged with them. I wonder what it feels like to be so close. _She sighed, turning to the nurse, who was starting to replace her many bandages.

Tegami now wore a sleeveless dark dark blue dress that barely passed her knees. Picking at some access bandage that hung off her arm. Leaning on her crutch and limping down the hallway with Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen.

"Sorry for making you find a crutch for me, Allen." Tegami apologized.

"It's fine, at least now they know that they have them." He chuckled, barely believing that the head nurse had no clue that they had a storage room, full of crutches and such. They walked down the hall in silence for a while. She looked around, noticing how old everything seemed, when she remembered whom they were going to visit.

"Lenalee, who's Komui?" She asked.

"He's my older brother, and the leader of the science department. He's also basically the leader of this branch of the black order." She answered.

"Yeah, and he's got a total sister complex, if you even touched Lenalee, he'd probably try to chop your hand off." Lavi added with a laugh.

"Well that's… interesting." Tegami said nervously, as they approached the doors to Komui's office.

Lavi knocked on the doors, and not waiting for an answer, pushed them open. They stared at the scene before them for a moment, before Lavi broke down laughing. _Wow._ Thought Tegami, sweatdropping. _Is this really an office? _It was a medium sized room, papers covering the floor. It was a complete mess. Books, papers, and other objects were piled around the room, in heaps, mountains, and towers. Just waiting to fall on some poor unsuspecting victim. There were a couple men running around the room, yelling curses while trying to catch papers that were flying around, just out of their reach. Some people where wading through a shallow lake of paper work. The group slowly made their way in, carefully dodging people, and papers, until they reached the other end of the room. Sitting before them was a large desk, also covered in papers. Sleeping on the desk was the man Tegami assumed was Lenalee's brother. His hair was black and shoulder length; he had glasses and a white Berea. There was definitely a resemblance between the two.

Lavi leaned over to the sleeping man and shook his shoulder, "Komui, wake up." The sleeping man did not stir. "WAKE UP!" Lavi yelled in his ear. Komui slept on. "Hang on," He told us before whispering something in Komui's ear and running over to Tegami's side.

Suddenly, "NOOO!" Komui sprang to life, gushing tears. "No one is taking my dear sweet Lenalee from me! I'll kill the man who dare touches her!" He screamed running over and hugging Lenalee, who was now blushing.

"Brother, I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere." She said, trying to calm him down, and keeping herself from kicking him in the head.

"What did you say to him?" Tegami asked lavi, slightly confused.

"I told him that Lenalee was getting married." Lavi said, never taking his eyes off the brother and sister. He loved it when this happened.

"And?"

"Remember? I said Komui has a BIG sister complex."

"Oh."

Minutes later (after calming Komui and fixing a mountain of papers that had buried a couple scientists during his tantrum)

"Mhm, Well, let's get down to business." He declared, his meltdown completely forgotten.

Tegami sat down on the couch, Lenalee on one side of her, and Allen on the other, with Lavi sitting on the arm.

"Tegami- do you have a last name?" He asked.

"Um, not that I know of…Why?" He ignored her question and continued with his own.

"How much of your last battle do you remember?"

"You mean the one when you guys found me?"

"Yes." Every one turned to look at her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Her head was a little clearer, but still blurry, and the buzzing in her head was getting louder.

"There were…a lot of akuma…and…some one was laughing…" She opened her eyes and looked at Komui.

"That's all you remember?"

"Yes."

Komui closed his eyes and thought for a moment

"How much of your child hood do you remember?" Every one was surprised by his question. Tegami already knew the answer.

"I remember from age 11 to now. Every thing before that is a blur." She answered automatically.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 16 in two months."

"So you only remember 4 years of your life?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." She smiled at him. He was surprised that she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Allen asked

"I have a feeling that it's better if I don't remember." She stated. The room was enveloped in silence, as they watched her. _Why did I say that? I don't even know what this place is._

"What is this place?" Tegami asked, breaking the silence.

"This, is the Black Order." Komui informed her. "Tell me, How much do you know about the war against the Millenium Earl?"

She thought for a moment. " The Earl, is trying to destroy the human race, right?" Komui nodded. " He fights using the akuma; Monsters made with the souls of the dead trapped in them. And you guys fight him using innocence." She had learned this from an excorcist she met two years ago.

"correct, do you know what innocence is?"

"Ummm… It's the weapons you use against him?" She answered uncertainly.

"Yes, but do you know WHAT it is." I shook my head. Komui started to speak but interrupted by one of the scientists.

"Shouldn't we see if she has any innocence before we tell her?"

"We already know that she has innocence."

"How's that?" The scientist asked

"If she didn't, she would be dead, now wouldn't she?" Komui stated the obvious. The scientist immediately shut his mouth, embarressed.

"But that does remind me, we have yet to see your innocence. So, if you'd please." He indicated to a spot several feet in front of him. She stepped up to the place he indicated.

"Now please activate your innocence." She looked back at Lavi and the others, who nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Innocence Activate!_ She opened her eyes, and the room filled with a bright green light. When the light died down, half of her left arm was covered by a black glove, with red splotches at random places. The glove ended near her elbow where it looked as if it melted into her skin. On the underside of her arm was a long black and red rod that began at her elbow and ended a couple inches ahead of her fingers. The stick itself was floating a couple inches away from here arm, unsupported.

Every one in the room stared at her. _This is a little uncomfortable. _She thought, wishing some one would break the silence.

"Your innocence is a STICK?" Kanda scoffed

"Well, yes, but this is only a lower defensive form." She corrected him. "And it's not a stick, it's a rod." Kanda just rolled his eyes

Komui popped up beside me. "A lower defensive form?" He questioned

"Yes, I'll show you. Lavi, throw something at me." He looked at her quizzically.

"Why?"

"You'll see. And whatever you throw, throw hard." He still looked like he wasn't sure whether he should or not, but decided to do as she asked. Picking up a book laying next to him, he chucked it at her head. It flew at her, fast, but stopped inches away from her head and rocketed into the ceiling. Easily passing to the next floor.

Every one stared at the book shaped hole in the ceiling, amazed. And those floors were THICK.

"Oops," She apologized to Komui. "I think I went a little overboard." He didn't seem to hear her apology.

"It's like a forcefield." He concluded. "How does it work?"

"I guess you could say, it senses dangers around me and rejects them. At least, that's what it does when activated. When it's not, it's just…"

"A stick?" Kanda smirked. Tegami glared at him.

"Does it do anything else?" Lavi asked, poking at the rod.

"There's attack mode. If I may?" She looked to Komui, who nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Warmth spread from her arm to her chest. She lifted her right hand, and set her palm on the rod. Breathing out, she slowly ran the palm of her hand straight through the rod. There was an explosion of red and green light, and she heard people gasp.

Before the light could fully dissapate, some one started to freak out.

"Tegami? Are crazy! You ran your hand through the stick!"

When the light cleared she saw a frantic Komui running around, trying to find her.

"um, I'm fine…I'm not bleeding or anything."

Komui turned, realizing he had been facing the wrong way. Seeing that she was fine, he let out a relieved sigh, before turning his attention to her innocence.

It almost looked like a sword. It was long and had a point. It reminded everyone of a katana. It was longer, a good two or three feet in front of her hand. The reason why it **almost** looked like sword was because the metal that shadowed her arm was deformed. pieces of It was rapped loosely around her arm, not touching, but floating. If you imagined lava after it turned to stone, that's what it looked like, only smoother. It was an indecise black and red, seemlessly blending, but standing seperate. The glove was now black, with a red design that looked like a vine. The blade itself was pitch black, with the same elegant vine design that seemed to course with red life. It was beautiful, and dangerous looking.

"Whoa" Lavi said coming closer and staring at it intently. Komui, Allen, Lenalee, and some other scientists also crowded around.

"That's amazing…" Komui looked at it questioningly. Tegami held her arm forward at his request. He moved forward to touch it. Inches away from it, it started to move, swirling away in movements like waves. Every one Immediatly jumped back.

"What the-" Allen started, before being cut off.

"Well I'm not Totally sure, but it might be alive or something." Every one stared incrediculasly at her.

"Did you say 'alive'?" Kanda asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, it's always protecting me, reacting dangerously only when there's possible harm. And sometimes," She added quietly, "I can hear it, like whispering and stuff."

Komui scratched his neck thoughtfully. "Whispering huh? We'll have to talk more about that later, but right now, I need to- Tegami? What's wrong?" Tegami staggered. The buzzing in her head suddenly became horrible headache. She was dizzy and felt like all of her wounds were reopening. She heard shrill taunting laughing.

"Tegami!"

"Hey!"

Lavi and Allen stepped forward to help her, but her innocence created a protective dome around her. They banged and hit it but it wouldn't budge or even dent. They called out, trying to get her to answer, all was silent inside.

Tegami didn't hear them calling, she wasn't even aware she that she was at the head quarters. She was trying to focus on the laughing voice, now it was starting to talk.

"_Ne ne, Tega-chan I thought you died?" _The voice laughed again. Why did it sound so familiar? _"Tega-chan, you've fallen so low as to go with the exorcists? Don't worry I'll come for you soon, and then we'll finish our past." _ Tegami was close to passing out. The last think she saw before she fell into sweet darkness, was the face of a young spikey haired girl, who was smilling sadistically and laughing.

_Who are you?_

_

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnnnn. Cliffy! Yay!


End file.
